<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Summer Dress Code by ShadeofGreen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978849">Summer Dress Code</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeofGreen/pseuds/ShadeofGreen'>ShadeofGreen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona | Revelations Persona</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:07:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeofGreen/pseuds/ShadeofGreen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Naoya Toudou and Reiji Kido have an interesting chat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kido Reiji &amp; Persona 1 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Summer Dress Code</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Writer Block for my P1 fic kicked in so I wrote other things, one being this drabble. It's fitting to post this apparently on Reiji's birthday (where I am).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hot summer days are as hot as they can be, so it’s best not to wear long sleeve clothing.</p><p>Naoya isn’t sure why Kido is wearing a long black sleeve jacket today, but Naoya doesn’t want to be seen as judgmental and ask outright. So, he decides to take a more creative approach.</p><p>“I must admit,” says Naoya, stopping Kido in his tracks, placing his hands onto Kido’s jacket, and begin playing with the zipper. “the temperature sure is something today!”</p><p>“Yeah,” says Kido, raising an eyebrow. “Is that why your hands are unzipping my jacket of all things?”</p><p>“Yep.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>